


[One-Shot] The Birht of a Princess

by KPop_PV



Series: Sakura-hime Stories [2]
Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Birth, Crossover, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Pregnant Yoruichi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_PV/pseuds/KPop_PV
Summary: [Sakura-hime Saga]"Aún no eran conscientes de ello, pero aquel mismo día, mientras los cerezos florecían, una princesa había nacido"
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke
Series: Sakura-hime Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586236
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[One-Shot] The Birht of a Princess

** Autora POV  **

Todo aquel que formase parte del escuadrón 12 era consciente de la relación entre su capitán y la capitana de la segunda división, por lo tanto, no era raro ver a la mujer de cabellos morados rondando por los cuarteles y laboratorios de la división científica. Era mucho menos extraño verla enfadada, intentando de alguna forma asesinar a su esposo, considerando el fuerte carácter que tenía la mujer, y la actitud relajada que poseía el capitán.

Por eso, cuando Yoruichi llegó esa mañana al laboratorio, gritando y despotricando acerca de que mataría a Kisuke, nadie realmente prestó atención y dejaron que la situación siguiese su curso. Solo los reclutas más nuevos levantaron sus cabezas, un tanto perturbados por la ira de la mujer, pero rápidamente sus superiores les indicaron que no era sabio entrometerse en aquel asunto.

Habían asumido que simplemente el rubio había hecho algo que había molestado lo suficiente a la pelimorada como para despertar su naturaleza salvaje. Poco sabían que el enfado de la capitana iba mucho más allá de eso…

– ¡Kisuke! ¡Ven aquí cobarde! –los gritos de Yoruichi se podían escuchar a varios metros de distancia. – ¡Vas a pagar por hacerme esto! –exclamó mientras pateaba la puerta que daba acceso al laboratorio principal, en el cual sabía exactamente que se encontraba su esposo.

– Ah, Yoruichi. –dijo casualmente Kisuke como si la mujer frente a él no desease matarlo. Las personas que habían estado rodeando al capitán hasta el momento, tomaron algo de distancia, no queriendo entrometerse entre la mujer enfadada y su objetivo. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí el día de hoy?

A pasos agigantados la mujer se colocó frente a su esposo, tomándolo por el cuello de su uniforme con brusquedad.

– Tú maldita sabandija… ¡Tú me hiciste esto! –gruñó Yoruichi. Su agarre en la ropa de su esposo se apretó.

– Lo siento, pero no te estoy entendiendo… –fue la respuesta del hombre. Kisuke no parecía inmutarse ante la intimidante aura de su esposa.

– Fuiste tú… Tú me hiciste esto… –seguía gruñendo la mujer. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

– Yoruichi, si me explicaras a que te refieres tal vez…

– ¡Estoy embarazada! –gritó de pronto la pelimorada interrumpiendo a su esposo.

La habitación entera quedó sumida en un profundo silencio luego de tal declaración. Todos los integrantes de la división 12 dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y dirigieron su mirada hacia la pareja, tratando de descifrar si acaso lo que acababan de escuchar era verdad.

– ¿Q-Qué? –tartamudeó Kisuke.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada, y el color abandonó completamente su rostro al escuchar las palabras de su amada.

– E-Estoy embarazada… –repitió la pelimorada. De a poco su actitud explosiva se iba apagando, dejando ver a una versión de Yoruichi que muy pocos habían sido capaces de ver: La tímida e insegura. – Unohana y el médico del clan lo confirmaron…

– ¿T-Tú…? –comenzó Kisuke aún en shock. Su mirada se posó sobre el vientre de su esposa, y con cuidado colocó sus manos en dicho lugar. – ¿D-De verdad…?

– ¡Ya te dije que sí! –exclamó Yoruichi fastidiada por la falta de una respuesta clara de parte de su esposo.

– Oh por dios… –murmuró Kisuke antes de abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a su mujer. – Esto es maravilloso… Un bebé… ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! –exclamó alegremente el capitán de la décimo segunda división.

– ¡No actúes tan alegre! ¡Todavía tienes que pagar por haberme hecho esto!

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

****

Mantener en secreto el embarazo no era para nada una opción, no después del gran escándalo que habían hecho en los laboratorios. Todos en la división 12 se habían enterado de la gran noticia, y pronto le siguieron las demás divisiones y los clanes nobles. Para el final de la semana, todos estaban enterados de que Shihouin Yoruichi y Urahara Kisuke iban a tener a su primer bebé.

Siendo sincera, Yoruichi no estaba segura de por qué la noticia había causado un gran revuelo en todo el seiretei. No era la primera vez que un capitán del gotei 13 tenía un hijo… Y estaba bastante segura de que no había habido un gran revuelo cuando Kuchiki Ginrei se convirtió en padre, y posteriormente en abuelo.

¿Por qué su embarazo era tan importante para todo el mundo?

No podía hacer ni dos pasos por las calles sin que alguien se aproximara a ella para felicitarla por su embarazo. Incluso algunas personas se habían tomado el atrevimiento de hacerle regalos, e incluso los líderes de los demás clanes nobles habían insistido en tener una cena para celebrar que pronto el clan Shihouin tendría un nuevo heredero.

Y no es que fuese desagradecida, era solo que no le gustaba ser tratada de forma distinta…

Aquel mismo día había decidido tomar una ruta distinta hacia los cuarteles de la división 2, con el fin de evitar a toda esa gente, lo cual había dado resultados positivos. Con un suspiro de alivio, la pelimorada se dejó caer en su asiento habitual en su oficina, lista para hacer su papeleo diario antes de ir a supervisar el entrenamiento de los miembros de su escuadrón.

A penas pudo leer la primera oración del primer papel, antes de que la puerta de su oficina se abriese de golpe y una joven pelinegra entrase corriendo.

– ¡Yoruichi-sama! –exclamó la joven Soi Fon. – ¿Es verdad? ¿Es verdad lo que todo el mundo está diciendo? –preguntó mirando de forma ansiosa a su capitana.

Oh si, había olvidado que, desde surgió todo el asunto de su embarazo, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con la chica.

– ¿Te refieres a lo del embarazo? –preguntó la pelimorada sin prestar especial atención a la pelinegra. Continuó leyendo los papeles que tenía frente a ella.

– ¡Si! ¿Es verdad? ¿Realmente está esperando un bebé? –preguntó Soi Fon.

A pesar de que no estaba viendo su rostro, Yoruichi podía escuchar la ilusión en la voz de la pelinegra. Aparentemente, la idea de que ella estuviese embarazada era algo que entusiasmaba bastante a Soi Fon.

– Si… –afirmó la pelimorada.

Y esa simple palabra fue suficiente para que Soi Fon saltara sobre ella, tirando todo lo que estaba en su escritorio y atrapándola en un sofocante abrazo.

– ¡Estoy tan feliz por usted Yoruichi-sama! –exclamó la pelinegra.

– ¡S-Soi Fon! ¡S-Sueltame!

– L-Lo siento Yoruichi-sama… –se disculpó bastante apenada Soi Fon mientras se apresuraba a apartarse y realizar una reverencia en señal de disculpa. – P-Perdone mi ofensa… E-Es solo que estoy realmente feliz por usted…

Un pequeño suspiro escapó de los labios de la capitana. Le era prácticamente imposible enfadarse con la joven pelinegra.

– No es necesario que te disculpes… Lo entiendo…

Un incomodo silencio las envolvió mientras la pelimorada intentaba poner en orden su escritorio una vez más.

– ¿Yoruichi-sama…? –habló de pronto Soi Fon.

– ¿Sí?

– Q-Quiero que sepa… Cuando su bebé nazca… Haré todo lo posible para protegerle. –dijo con gran convicción.

El corazón de Yoruichi dio un vuelco y una calidez la invadió por completo al ver el brillo en los ojos de Soi Fon, y el entusiasmo que cubría sus palabras.

Seguía sin agradarle que las personas tuviesen detalles especiales con ella por estar embarazada, pero… si venían de la persona adecuada, no parecían tan desagradables.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Yoruichi mentiría si dijese que la situación actual no le provocaba ni un poco de gracia.

Su esposo siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona despreocupada que se perdía fácilmente en su propio mundo. A menudo lograba hacer que más de una persona perdiese la paciencia debido a su extraña personalidad. Pero, en definitiva, no era alguien que fuese violento o se enojase sin razón alguna…

Por lo tanto, verlo gritando y despotricando acerca de cómo le cortaría el pene a cualquier hombre que intentase acercarse a “su princesa”, era realmente gracioso para la pelimorada.

Pero ¿Qué había sido lo que había provocado aquel estado de ánimo de parte del rubio?

Había bastado solo una insinuación de Kuchiki Solano para ponerlo así.

Como era costumbre hace ya algún tiempo, los miembros de la rama principal del clan Kuchiki habían llegado al complejo del clan Shihouin para tomar el té y platicar. La reunión se había desarrollado normalmente, siendo mayormente Ginrei y Kisuke intercambiando palabras acerca de algunas cuestiones del gotei 13, mientras que Yoruichi hablaba con Soujun y Solano, y el pequeño Byakuya correteaba por la habitación, siendo ocasionalmente regañado por su madre.

En un momento de la conversación, Solano mencionó la probabilidad de que el nuevo bebé del clan Shihouin fuese una mujer. No hubo grandes inconvenientes con tal comentario hasta que…

– Si fuese una niña podríamos arreglar un compromiso con Byakuya-kun… Sería beneficioso para ambos clanes…

Al oír tales palabras, Kisuke dejó de escuchar lo que Ginrei estaba diciendo. Su mirada se clavó sobre Solano, su expresión era indescifrable.

Por varios segundos se mantuvo así antes de estallar.

La mesa se dio vuelta, las tazas de té cayeron rompiéndose contra el suelo. Kisuke se había puesto de pie, dejando su reiatsu fluir furiosamente mientras despotricaba gritando cosas como que “nadie era digno de su princesa” y que “le cortaría el pene a cualquier hombre que intentara coquetear con su pequeña”.

Aún ni si quiera sabían el sexo real del bebé, pero Kisuke ya había aceptado la idea de que fuese una niña a la cual protegería de cualquier hombre pervertido que se le acercase.

Y Yoruichi en parte debía estar de acuerdo con su esposo… Si el bebé llegaba a resultar ser una niña, ningún hombre sería lo suficientemente digno de ella…

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

– Todo parecería estar en orden… –murmuró Unohana dando por finalizado su trabajo.

Yoruichi llevaba ya seis meses de embarazo. Su vientre ahora bastante notable, dejando atrás toda duda de si estaba embarazada o no.

Como era costumbre cada mes, la pelimorada se encontraba en los cuarteles de la división médica, para su chequeo mensual, el cual estaba a manos de Unohana-taichou. La revisión no llevó mucho tiempo, y tal como había indicado la pelinegra, el embarazo estaba avanzando bien sin muchas dificultades.

– Solo hay una cosa que me intriga… –dijo de pronto la capitana de la cuarta división.

– ¿Es algo malo? –preguntó con cierto temor la pelimorada.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza indicando que no se trataba de nada a lo que temer.

– Es su reiatsu… –habló con calma, como si estuviese buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que estaba pensando. – Usualmente el reiatsu de un bebé no nato no es tan fuerte… Se puede sentir, pero no está tan desarrollado como el de un shinigami adulto… Pero… El reiatsu de tu bebé… Es demasiado fuerte, fácilmente podría equipararse al de un capitán.

Los ojos de la pelimorada se entreabrieron ligeramente demostrando la sorpresa que le provocaba oír tal afirmación.

– ¿Estás segura de esto? –preguntó con cautela Yoruichi recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la contraria.

– Al principio pensé que tal vez lo estaba confundiendo con tu reiatsu… Pero luego de estudiarlo con más detenimiento pude notar que no era así. –explicó Unohana de forma profesional. – Si aún antes de nacer ya es lo suficientemente fuerte, no puedo imaginarme cómo será cuando ya sea una adulta desarrollada… Creo que tal vez sea prudente informarle a Sotaichou acerca de esto…

Yoruichi se mordió el labio evaluando las palabras de Unohana.

– Tal vez… Si sea prudente…

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los nueve meses del embarazo habían transcurrido… Lo cual indicaba que su primogénito nacería en cualquier momento pronto.

Era de noche cuando finalmente sucedió. Habían estado durmiendo cuando Yoruichi se despertó alarmada por una extraña humedad escurriéndose por sus piernas, y un fuerte dolor en su vientre. Con mucho cuidado y dificultad se sentó sobre la cama que compartía con su esposo, y se quitó las mantas de encima, descubriendo la gran macha de humedad que había en las sábanas debajo de ella.

Ahora… Esto solo podía significar dos cosas: Uno. Su vejiga había decidido soltar su contenido antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de levantarse para ir al baño; O dos. Su fuente acababa de romperse.

Yoruichi no era tonta. Sabía muy bien que se trataba de la segunda opción por el fuerte dolor que sentía en su vientre. Sin duda había entrado en labor de parto.

Intentando respirar y mantener la calma, la pelimorada se volteó hacia donde su esposo seguía durmiendo y lo sacudió intentando despertarlo.

– K-Kisuke… –lo llamó. Su voz temblaba levemente por los nervios del momento.

Había tantas cosas pasando por la mente de Yoruichi en esos momentos.

Si bien había pasado los últimos nueve meses preparándose para este momento, aún tenía muchos miedos e inseguridades en ella… ¿Qué pasaba si el parto no resultaba bien? ¿Y si su cuerpo no aguantaba el parto y moría? ¿Y qué si su bebé moría durante el parto? Y si todo salía bien ¿Lograría ser una buena madre para el bebé? ¿Podría criarlo apropiadamente?

Tenía miedo de cometer errores que afectasen negativamente a su bebé. Tenía miedo de ser tan mala madre que su bebé la odiase.

– ¿Yoruichi? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Kisuke comenzando a despertar. Bastante adormilado se sentó en la cama. – ¿Necesitas algo?

– E-El bebé viene en camino… –dijo temblorosa la pelimorada.

La expresión del rubio quedó en blanco. Por un par de segundos se cuestionó si había escuchado bien o si solo había sido un producto del sueño.

– ¿Qué…? –preguntó atontado logrando irritar de esta forma a su esposa.

– ¡El bebé viene en camino! –gritó esta vez dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su marido.

Aquello pareció ser suficiente para despertar a Kisuke quien a toda velocidad salió de la cama, torpemente colocándose una camisa para ir a buscar al médico del clan y a Unohana.

En un par de segundos, todos en la mansión Shihouin parecían estar despiertos, corriendo de un lado a otro, preparándose para la llegada del nuevo heredero.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Yoruichi respiraba agitada. Una delgada capa de sudor cubría su frente y gran parte de su cuerpo. Habían sido largas horas de labor de parto, pero finalmente, todo había terminado.

– ¡Felicidades Yoruichi-taichou, Urahara-taichou! Es una preciosa niña. –habló Unohana. Tras limpiar a la pequeña recién nacida y envolverla en una cálida manta, la entregó a los brazos de su madre.

Tan pronto como los ojos de ambos padres se posaron sobre la bebé, una calidez inmensa invadió sus corazones. Era su bebé, su pequeña niña. Luego de una larga espera, finalmente estaba aquí, en sus brazos… Una hermosa bebé que los miraba con unos enormes ojos jade, bañados en una gran curiosés.

Yoruichi pasó con cuidado su mano por la lechosa piel de su recién nacida. Era tan suave, como el pelaje de un esponjoso conejito, y libre de imperfecciones, como una muñeca de porcelana.

– Es perfecta… –le susurró a su esposo antes de compartir un tierno beso con él.

– Lo es… –susurró contra sus labios Kisuke, estando de acuerdo.

Su hija, su pequeña princesita… Era aún más magnífica de lo que alguna vez pudo haber imaginado.

Unohana los observó con ternura antes de encaminarse a abrir la puerta de la habitación, dejando pasar a todos los que habían estado esperando por conocer a la nueva bebé.

– ¡Felicitaciones! –exclamó Kyoraku siendo seguido de cerca por los demás capitanes, incluso los tenientes habían decidido asistir. También las cabezas de los demás clanes nobles estaban presentes en aquel lugar.

– Sin duda es una niña hermosa… –murmuró Yamamoto acercándose lentamente a la pareja para observar con atención a la bebé. – Tengo el presentimiento de que esta niña hará grandes cosas en el futuro… Mis bendiciones para esta nueva vida. Que siempre este rodeada de amor y que su futuro sea próspero. –dijo antes de apartarse, dejando lugar para que otro pudiese ver a la recién nacida.

– Yoruichi-sama. –habló Soi Fon acercándose a la cama donde estaba su amada mentora. Los ojos de la pelinegra se posaron con admiración sobre la recién nacida. – ¿Es realmente su hija?

La pregunta inocente provocó una serie de risas por parte de la líder del clan Shihouin, quien extendió su mano para revolver los cabellos de la pelinegra.

– Lo es…

– Yoruichi-sama, le prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para proteger a su bebé y a usted. –dijo con convicción la miembro del clan Fon.

– ¿Ya le han dado un nombre? –preguntó esta vez la matriarca del clan Kuchiki sosteniendo en brazos a su querido Byakuya quien, a su vez, observaba embobado a la niña.

Yoruichi y Kisuke intercambiaron miradas. En todo el embarazo no se habían molestado en pensar en un nombre para la bebé. Habían confiado que el nombre vendría a ellos cuando la observaran por primera vez.

La mirada de Kisuke volvió a posarse sobre la pequeña bebé, apreciando la mata de cabello rosado que se asomaba desde su pequeña cabecita. El color era similar al de las flores de los cerezos que adornaban el patio de su casa, y era realmente curioso como ella había nacido en la misma época en la que dichos cerezos florecían. Parecía una divertida coincidencia.

– Sakura… –dijo de pronto llamando la atención de todos los presentes. – Su nombre es Sakura… –anunció.

Tan pronto como el nombre abandonó sus labios, la más hermosa de las sonrisas apareció en los rosados labios de la niña. Era como si de alguna forma intentase decirles que estaba de acuerdo con el nombre que acababan de darle, reforzando la idea de nombrarla de aquella forma.

Al ver su sonrisa, la habitación entera quedó en silencio. No había ni un solo ojos que no estuviese puesto sobre la bebé.

Aquella sonrisa bastó para derretir hasta el más frío de los corazones.

Aún no lo sabían, pero aquel mismo día, una princesa había nacido.


End file.
